


Cinnamon

by fizzfooz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfooz/pseuds/fizzfooz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull loves redheads. A ginger, freckly Inquisitor is too much for him to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Cinnamon**

Bull hadn't meant to peek. He'd have been a lot sneakier about it if he wanted to. He just thought he'd come up and see the boss for once, since Maxwell was always running around to check on him and everyone else. It hadn't occurred to him that Maxwell might be busy. Maxwell was always just there whenever Bull had anything to say. He had some weird instinct for it. Which was why Bull burst into his room without so much as knocking.

Maxwell stared at him with his big, deceptively innocent, brown eyes. His mouth dropped open. Maxwell was in a tin bath, the room all steamy – _ha, steamy_ – with a washcloth squeezed in one hand, on its way to wherever he was going to wash. Bull tried not to look, but details seeped in, Redheads were so pale, and Maxwell even paler than most. The water had flushed him in some interesting places, and his body was covered in barely-there red-gold hair that looked touchably soft, especially where it grew thicker across his chest--

Bull forced himself to turn around. “Sorry, boss,” he said. “I'll see you later.”

Maxwell laughed. There was a _plunk_. The washcloth falling into the bath, Bull guessed. “You don't have to go, Bull, just close the door. And lock it, will you?”

Bull did. He sat on the edge of Maxwell's bed, angled away. He'd been invited to stay, not look. There were some situations where he could do without his Ben-Hassrath training. He couldn't stop picking up every sound and analysing it; the soft sigh that meant Maxwell had sunk back into the hot water, the splashes and plinks that meant Maxwell was running the washcloth over all that freckled skin, the heat colouring it, water droplets caught in all that vibrant chest hair--

Shit. Maxwell was talking.

“You talk a lot about the women you've bedded, Bull.” The water in the bath sloshed, the water hitting the sides as Maxwell shifted position.

“You suggesting I'm not a gent, boss?”

“Not at all. I was just thinking, you rarely mention the men. Why is that?”

“The audience. Usually it's Sera or Blackwall asking. You saying you want to hear some stories?”

Maxwell laughed again, this one embarrassed. “No, nothing like that. I just wondered.” The water sloshed again. “Has anyone caught your eye?”

Bull was trying not to let anything catch his eye right now. He was focused on the curtains drawn across the balcony. “That elf who hangs around in your library. Cute. Smart. Surprisingly feisty.”

“ _Ugh, no._ You'd core him like an apple!”

“You asked. Anyway, I'm not gonna do anything about it.” Besides, he was firmly on the elf's shit list after he'd returned a book with a dog-eared page. Bull never thought he'd see the day when a tiny, academic elf decided to give him a dressing down in front of everybody, but that day had come. With vengeance. The whole place had held its breath, probably expecting Bull to take his head off, but the only option Bull had been left with was a meek apology and a promise not to do it again. He was just glad none of the Chargers had been there to see it. “You saying you wouldn't throw him a fuck?”

“I don't think he's interested in anything that isn't books. Anyway, I'm not a giant.”

“Elves are sturdier than you think. Bigger than dwarves too, and dwarves are hardy little bastards.”

“You've slept with dwarves!” That was so loud poor Josephine probably heard it. “How?”

“I told you, they're hardy. And I'm careful.”

“I owe Varric a sovereign. I was so sure that wasn't physically possible. Varric had this sly little smile on his face the whole time. That dwarf has lived.”

Bull chuckled. “Most people are small compared to me. Even you, oh great Herald of Andraste, and leader of the Inquisition. I could pick you up with one hand.”

Maxwell's breathing became noticably harder. “Could you now?” The unconcealed interest in Maxwell's voice made Bull glance in his direction, then quickly away.

“You asking for a demonstration, boss?”

“ _Yes_.”

Bull moved faster than he'd ever moved in his life, cock thickening at just the _thought_ of getting his hands on that wet, freckled skin. He hauled Maxwell out of the bath as promised, with only one hand. Maxwell gasped and squirmed in his grasp, looking tiny and fragile even if he was a well-built human. One hand wasn't enough. Bull grabbed Mawell with both hands. Maxwell grabbed back, wrapping his legs around Bull. Bull met his lips in a fierce kiss. Maxwell nipped Bull's lower lip between his teeth, and kissed back just as hard. Bull sniffed, filling his lungs with the smell of elfroot-scented soap and clean skin. Both hands full of wet, sudsy Mawell. Maxwell's cock was hot and hard, slipping between the press of their bodies, and smearing Bull in pre-come.

Nice as all that was, Bull wanted a proper look at Maxwell's body. He broke the kiss. Maxwell tried to nip at him again with an adorable little snarl. “You're not gonna last long like this,” Bull said, putting pressure on Maxwell's cock, just to see their fierce leader turn to jelly in his hands.

“Maker, Bull. Fuck me right this instant.”

Bull tossed Maxwell onto the bed. He landed sprawled on his front. “You don't give the orders in here,” Bull said. Bull pinned Maxwell down by one shoulder when he tried to get back up. He was about to make sure that was okay, but Maxwell groaned. Maxwell tested Bull's grip, a bit of resistance under Bull's palm, then moaned again when he found Bull couldn't be budged. More than okay then. Good.

Bull stroked Maxwell's muscled back. Maxwell tried to buck up into the touch but couldn't with Bull holding him down. Bull ran his free hand up and down Maxwell's back, as he lazily drank in every last inch of him. Maxwell had gained more freckles since they'd first met. He started with just a dusting across his nose and cheeks, now they covered him from the back of his neck to his calves. That lovely ginger hair covered him all over, fine and iridescent on his arms, ass, and legs, just a flicker of orange when the light hit it. It tickled Bull's hand when he skimmed it, just once, up and down the length of Maxwell's body. Maxwell kicked his legs, fidgeting as much as he was allowed to.

“Are you just going to look at me?”

“Oh, no.” Bull traced patterns in the freckles on Maxwell's back. “But I've told you how much I like redheads.” Maxwell gave a grunt of either acknowledgement or frustration. He had blushed beautifully the first time Bull had mentioned the redhead thing. “I'm going to savour this.”

Bull released Maxwell while he removed his armour. Maxwell stayed where he was, breathing hard. He turned his head to watch bull.

“Maker,” he muttered, when Bull kicked off his smalls.

“Like what you see?”

Maxwell sniffed, and turned his face back into the mattress. “It's all right, I suppose.”

Bull gave him a gentle slap on the ass for his cheekiness. Maxwell squirmed, pressing his pelvis into the mattress. Bull slid down Maxwell's body, hands on him all the way. Humans weren't quite as narrow as elves, but Bull's hands were still huge compared to Maxwell. His thumbs almost met in the middle.

“All that running around's been doing you good,” Bull said, enjoying the way Maxwell's muscles shifted underneath him. The skin blanched under his fingers, making his freckles stark against the even paler skin. Maxwell only grunted in response.

Bull glided his hands down Maxwell's back, tortuously slowly. Torturous for both of them. But while Bull enjoyed the slow build-up, cock hard but nothing urgent yet, Maxwell squirmed and huffed impatient noises through his nose. Bull dragged his hands down until they were on Maxwell's ass. He squeezed, then rubbed, making all the little ginger hairs stand up.

“Someone should make a statue of your ass.”

“I'll have Josephine send word to Orzammar. We'll put it in the main hall, with a plaque that says 'the herald of AndrASSte.”

Bull bit back a laugh and gave Maxwell another light slap. Maxwell couldn't just take a compliment, apparently. Bull spread Maxwell's legs and pushed his ass cheeks apart with both hands. Maxwell groaned, tucked his knees under himself and spread himself wider.

One of the reasons Bull liked redheads so much is that they were painted in a different palette to everyone else, paler pinks and shades of peach.. Maxwell, all wide-open and exposed, was no exception. Maxwell's breath was shaky while Bull drank in the sight. Herald of AndrASSte indeed. Maxwell had to know how good he looked like that, balls hanging heavy between his legs, soft hair on his thighs, pink hole stretched open by Bull's fingers pulling his cheeks apart.

“Your hole is so pretty and pink.”

“ _Bull._ ” Maxwell squeezed his legs shut and buried his face in the blankets, a dark blush spreading from the back of his neck and over his shoulders.

Bull kissed his neck, where the blush started. “Don't get shy now. I want my chance at worshipping AndrASSte.”

“Do you have to... comment?”

“On how sexy you are? Afraid so.”

“Do you really like...?” Maxwell coughed, then dropped his voice as if anyone but Bull might hear him. “Looking at-- At-- At that.”

Bull chuckled. “I love everything about it. Let me show you.”

Maxwell took a few breaths. The blush spread down his back as he lifted his ass and spread his legs. 

“You're a sight for sore eyes,” Bull said. “Sore eye. Did no one ever tell you that?”

“The Circle isn't a good environment for taking your time.”

Bull grimaced behind him. If Maxwell was used to fast, fumbling encounters no wonder he was so coy. He deserved better. A lot better. Bull touched his lips to Maxwell's hole. Maxwell gasped, tried to pull away and push back at the same time. “What in the Void are you doing?” he said.

“Making you feel good.” Bull flicked his tongue over Maxwell's hole. Maxwell was so sensitive it startled another moan and a shocked _Bull!_ out of his mouth. 

“You okay?”

“I didn't tell you to stop.”

Bull spread Maxwell's ass and got back to work. This time he tongued Maxwell properly; flicking, teasing, circling, dipping the tip inside, drawing beautiful – but too quiet – sounds from him. Maxwell had his upper body pinched to the mattress, hands twisted in the sheets, muscular arms trembling with tension. Maxwell relaxed by inches, tight hole loosening, arms going slack, as Bull upped his game. He began to let out high moans at every motion of Bull's tongue. Bull moaned back, his own cock too hard, dripping pre-come, twitching at every last noise that came out of Maxwell's mouth.

In contrast to his body, Maxwell's bones grew more intense, deeper, longer, more desperate, until he was mewling and sobbing with the intensity of it. Bull mmmed to himself, glad he'd got Maxwell to that place. One where even the Inquisitor could let go of himself.

Still licking, Bull reached around Maxwell and gave his cock a couple of slow pumps. Maxwell snapped taut, all that relaxation gone in an instant. He came with a harsh cry, Bull stroking him through pulse after pulse.

Bull cradled him through the aftershocks, then lowered him gently onto his back. Maxwell's eyes were glazed, still streaming from the intensity of it. He was flushed and boneless where he lay, hair ruffled and sticking to the sweat on his brow. Bull took a moment to enjoy the ginger hair all over his chest, the thinner trail under his navel, leading down to a darker patch around his cock. Though spent, he was still half-hard. Bull gave his own cock a squeeze at the sight. Just one.

“You're a vision, boss.”

Maxwell squirmed under Bull's gaze but didn't try to cover himself up. “You're so cheesy.” Maxwell shivered. “Maker, Bull. That was--”

Bull brushed his hair back from his forehead. “Was? You done already?”

Maxwell shook his head fervently. “You'd better get that cock inside me or I'll tell everyone what a merciless tease you are.”

Bull grazed a finger over Maxwell's nipple. That too was a very pretty pink, only a shade or two lighter than Maxwell's skin. “Says the man who invited me in while he was bathing.”

“You were a merciless tease even then. I had to practically throw myself at you.”

“Sure you can take this?” Bull gestured to his cock. Of course the urge to slide into Maxwell's beautiful body was strong, but if he was too tired, or couldn't accommodate it, there were other ways to take care of it.

Maxwell laughed. “You make out you're such a brute, but here I am begging for your cock and you're trying to _court_ me.”

“Begging?” Bull said, raising an eyebrow. Ordering and demanding.

“Asking, then. I promise I can take it, Bull. I'll tell you if I can't.”

“I don't know, a small, fragile human like you...”

“For goodness' sake, Bull!”

“All right, if you're so desperate for my cock.” Maxwell gave him a disgruntled look, like a cat when its fur was stroked the wrong way. “Katoh. That's what you say if you need to stop.”

“Katoh. Understood. The oil is in there.” Maxwell gestured to the bedside cabinet.

Bull leaned across to open the drawer. Human furniture was so flimsy and tiny, he had to concentrate so as not to pull the whole thing apart. The drawer had the oil he needed, among other things. Large phallic things.

“Not a word,” Maxwell said, when Bull turned to him with the oil and a grin on his face.

Bull didn't say anything, but his grin might have widened. Some of those toys were Qunari sized. Maxwell must have been practising, and that raised all sorts of interesting possibilities. Bull opened the lid of the jar. Maxwell snatched it from him, and scooped some out with three fingers.

“I don't want to hear any commentary,” he said, and passed the jar back. 

Maxwell bent one knee up and lifted his balls to expose his hole. Bull might have been forbidden from commenting but that wouldn't stop him enjoying it. Bull craned forward, slicking his cock with a handful of oil while he watched. 

Maxwell shoved three fingers inside himself. He met Bull's eye and gave him a wicked smile while he worked them in and out. He was getting hard, even after coming. If it hadn't been unwelcome Bull would have told him what a nice cock he had. How good he looked finger-fucking himself with his eyes half-closed, peering out through his fair eyelashes.

“I'm ready for you,” Maxwell said, after a few motions of his fingers.

“Fuck, yes.”

Bull rolled onto his back, pulling Maxwell with him by the hips. Maxwell let out an indignant at being pulled around, but straddled Bull anyway. He rose onto his haunches and held Bull's cock to position it underneath him. Maxwell pursed his lips, the cutest expression of concentration on his face. Bull rubbed Maxwell's hips with his thumb and just... appreciated the sight of him. The glint of red stubble on his jaw and upper lip, his chest and neck and thighs damp with sweat, tensing as he slid down onto onto Bull's cock.

They both moaned when the tip pressed inside him. Maxwell was tight and slick all at once. Bull gripped his hips, trying not to give into the urge to thrust up all at once. Bull growled with want. A proper growl that shuddered through them both. Maxwell groaned and sank down, drawing Bull in deeper, faster, and kept going until Bull's entire length was inside him.

“Maker, Bull,” Maxwell said, when he was fully seat, cock so hard it jutted from his body. “ _Maker_. I... Can't...” Apparently coherent sentences were beyond him now. Bull too, with Maxwell's inner muscles squeezing his entire cock. Maxwell rolled his hips, and that had Bull lunging up, another _Maker_ falling from Maxwell's lips.

Bull curled upwards, holding Maxwell in his lap so he could get more of those biting kisses. He gave slow, shallow, thrusts, Maxwell moaning against him. Maxwell seized Bull's horns, crushing his damp chest against Bull's. Bull tangled Maxwell's hair in his fingers, giving it a tug as he brought them even closer. Maxwell shuddered. His cock was slippery where it was pressed between their bodies. Bull scraped his nails over Maxwell's scalp, drinking in the appreciative noises he made against his mouth. He tugged on the strands and Maxwell moaned louder.

Maxwell lifted his hips and slammed them back down, thighs clamped to either side of Bull. He did again. Then again. Faster and harder, until Bull snapped his hips up to meet Maxwell's pace and he was a sloppy, moaning mess, holding onto Bull's horns like they were the only thing keeping him upright.

“So good,” Maxwell said, voice wobbling with each thrust. “So full... _Bull_.”

The space between their bodies grew even more slippy. Maxwell curled into Bull,a raw moan ripped from his throat. Bull patted his hair as he came, covering their stomachs in spunk. He cringed into Bull's shoulder like he was embarrassed. But Bull liked to get messy; liked being marked by his lovers almost as much as he liked marking them.

Bull pushed Maxwell down, covering him with his body, and fucked him hard and fast. He had to be oversensitive from his orgasm but there was no protest or katoh from Maxwell. Just grasping hands and legs and spasms around Bull's cock. The bed thudded against the wall as Bull gave Maxwell, gasping and moaning, everything he had. Maxwell came again, arching, every inch of his skin burning where it touched Bull's.

Until Bull couldn't draw it out anymore and he was coming too, as deep inside Maxwell as he could get. Maxwell clung to him through the whole thing chanting _fuck, Maker, Bull, yes, fuck_... 

Bull pushed himself off Maxwell before he collapsed. Everyone would be pissed if he flattened the Inquisitor. Maxwell was smiling to himself, eyes distant, all thoroughly fucked-out. _Three times in one fuck._ Had to be some kind of record.

“You look far too pleased with yourself,” Maxwell said, cuddling into Bull's side. He yawned and burrowed into Bull's chest.

Bull slung an arm around him. “I'm always this pleased when I fuck a hot redhead.”

Maxwell gave him a half-hearted slap on the thigh. “I used to get teased in the Circle about my hair. I was an odd-looking child, though.”

“Let me guess, all that teasing stopped when you hit puberty.”

“Hm, yes. Different kind of attention then.”

Bull chucked and ruffled Maxwell's hair. “You want me to leave?”

“Ah, but then whose pillowy man-bosoms will I rest my head on?”

Krem made one joke and now Bull was never going to hear the end of it. “So, we gonna do this again?”

“At least let me nap first.”

Bull grinned. He'd take that as a yes.

**End.**


End file.
